Be My valentine?
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: Sokka? hmmmm? what's a valentine? a fluffy Tokka one shot in honor of this *cough* wonderful holiday


Happy Valentines Day! Err…. Late valentines day… anyways… in honor of this lovely day (sarcasm… I didn't have a valentine this year) I wrote a little fluffy Tokka Valentine story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender… Hello it's called _fan_fiction

* * *

The birds were singing, the sun was shinning brightly, everyone was bouncing around happily… well everyone, except a certain earthbender, who was still sleeping. 

"Toph! Time to get up sleepy head!" Aang called, the Airbender smiled widely, knocking or her earth tent, "come on! It's Valentines day! Wakey wakey!" This earned him a boulder shooting up under him.

"Shut up, I don't care about some stupid holiday." came her only reply, Aang looked over at Katara and Sokka, Katara was shaking her head, Sokka on the other looked distracted. The avatar shrugged it off and with a sigh went over and sat beside Katara and they stared discussing the plans for the day. Sokka turned away from the two and made his way over to Toph's tent.

Picking up a box beside Appa on the way, _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he asked himself silently, taking a deep breath he softly knocked on the earth twice, the code he and Toph came up with to let her know it's him. The door slid open a couple seconds later, revealing a VERY aggravated Toph, "What do ya want Snoozles?"

"I wanted to say Happy Valentines day," he stopped and Toph figured there was more to what he was gonna say, "A-and I wanted t-to give you s-something." He stuttered. The blind girl raised an eyebrow.

"huh?" she was confused now, _'what would he want to give me?'_ Sokka bit his lip and dropped the box he was holding, turned and ran. Now Toph was completely confused as she felt him leave. Shrugging she bent over and picked up the long box. As she opened it she heard Katara's giggling, "What?" the blind earthbender asked.

Toph felt Katara shake her head and heard her say, "Nothing," Toph could tell it was a lie, and Katara seemed to realize this, "It's just, looks like you've got a Valentine this year Toph!" she exclaimed with a smile. Again Toph let out a confused 'huh?' The waterbender sighed and gesturing toward the box, which had the most beautiful emerald rose in it… though Toph couldn't see it, and said, "Sokka, he wants to be your valentine this year."

"Sokka? Wants to be my valentine?" she asked as Katara, turned back to Aang, who was watching the scene with a wide smile. Silently she brought the rose up to her nose and breathed in the sweet smell. With a smile she asked out loud, "Any idea where Snoozles went?" The two shared a smile and Katara said in a singsong voice,

"That way!" She pointed to Toph's left, away from the camp, after a few moments of Toph standing there, a blank look on her face Katara realized why she hadn't moved, blushing crimson she stuttered, "Oh… ya… sorry, to your left."

"Sokka?" she called, no answer, "Yo Snoozles! Where ya at?! I need to ask you sommin'!" this time she heard Sokka's voice as it drifted down to her from the trees right above her head,

"What?" she was shocked at the defeated sound present in the warriors gruff reply.

"Sokka?" she asked softly, sitting on the ground beside the tree he was in.

"hmm?"

"What's a 'valentine'?" she asked softly, embarrassed by the fact that she didn't know. Sokka looked down at his crush confused, _'she didn't know what a valentine was?' _Jumping down he landed beside her with a small thump.

Sitting down beside her he said with a sigh, "A valentine is a word that is used on Valentines day and it's used to describe someone who is special to someone else, like Katara and Aang are each other's Valentines cause they're special to each other… ya get it?" Toph nodded slightly, _'one question down,'_

"ummm… Sokka?" she asked, even softer then before, "Who's your v-valentine?" Sokka took a deep breath and whispered, locking his beep blue eyes on her pale milky emerald ones,

"Well… I… was hoping, th-that," he paused gulping, "that y-you would be." she blinked a couple of times, a smile slowly creeping across her face.

"I- I…" she trailed off there, though to Sokka she didn't need to finish, because, as they say, actions speak louder than words… and boy did she have a lot to say. Pulling her lips away from his she whispered, laying her forehead against his and a sly smile on her face,

"Be my valentine?" ♥

* * *

A/N well there ya go… a lovely, fluffy Valentines day fic…. Gosh I've said 'valentine' a lot . oh well review on your way out 


End file.
